The purpose of this Cancer Center is to establish a specialized and community-oriented cancer center, providing for multi-disciplinary joint consultation board systems, for rehabilitation services in physical medicine education; to provide core laboratories for cell cultures of cancer cells; to provide immunoglobulin diagnositc laboratories; to provide a lymphobiology laboratory for the study of all phases of lymphocytes; to provide animal support for cancer research; to provide information and education services concerning Cancer Center research; to provide teaching and services; and to provide seed money for promising investigators. This project is the combined effort of Southwestern Medical School, the University of Texas Health Center, and the local community toward establishing a comprehensive cancer center in the North Texas region which can serve the people of Dallas/Fort Worth and the surrounding communities. It provides for core laboratory support, seed money research support, cancer grand rounds for practitioners and residents, continuing education for practitioners and, in general, supports multi-disciplinary cancer activities in all phases.